


"Ghosts"

by battymcjules



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst With A Happyish Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Anakin, Baby Ani, F/F, F/M, Force Ghosts, Ghosts, I didn't know how to end it so it just kinda ends, Oops, Padawan Anakin, Shmi is a lesbian, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battymcjules/pseuds/battymcjules
Summary: Taken from this tweet: https://twitter.com/WholesomeSW/status/1318701544213254144?s=20“Darth Vader is afraid of ghosts”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	"Ghosts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaskywalkerl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/gifts).



It seems that ghosts have always plagued Anakin’s life.  
He remembers when he was little, and wondered why he only had one parent, while all the other slave children usually had two. His mother was amazing, he would never say otherwise, she had done so much for him and loved him unconditionally, but he remembers being asked where his father was.  
“You have no father,” Shmi told him once when he asked. She gave him a gentle but sad smile, and pressed her hand against his cheek. “I don’t know how to explain it to you Ani, I don’t even quite understand it myself. All I know is that I had you and raised you on my own.”  
“I’m sorry.” Anakin replied softly, feeling guilty.  
Shmi shushed him and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. “It’s alright Ani. I will forever be thankful that I am your mother.”  
“No matter what?”  
“No matter what.” She promised.

After that, Anakin made sure to never approach the subject again. After all, his mother was right. There was no father there to comfort him, soothe him, like Shmi could. They were a small family, but they were enough.

One day when Anakin arrives home, he sees his mother sitting at the table, crying. Alarmed, he ran to her side. When she notices her son beside him, she quickly wipes her tears away and attempts a watery smile.  
“Oh Ani, you’re home.”  
“Mom, what’s wrong?” Anakin asks, worried.  
“Nothing at all,” Shmi says. “I just… got lost in my memories.”  
“What memories?” Anakin asks, when Shmi hesitates.  
Shmi moves closer to Anakin, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, and clasps her hands with his. “When I was a young woman,” she begins, “I fell in love.”  
“You did?” Anakin exclaims.  
She laughs. “Yes Ani, I did. She was… remarkable. She always had such a way with words, and could just about make any situation better. We were very close friends. I thought that maybe one day… well nevermind that. In the end, she was sold to a man who lived too far and I never saw her again.”  
“Do you think she loved you back?” Anakin asks.  
“I don’t know,” Shmi replies honestly. “I will never know, I suppose. I heard from a mutual friend that she passed on. Now all she’ll be is a ghost.”

Qui-Gon is gone. Anakin isn’t a stranger to loss, to death, but it still hurts.  
“Will it ever go away?” He asks Obi-Wan one day.  
Seeing his padawan’s eyes filling with tears, Obi-wan kneels down to Anakin’s height. “Death will always hurt, Anakin. But as a jedi, you must get past this,” Despite his words, his voice is soft, gentle.  
“But how?” Anakin whispers.  
“Think of it this way.” Obi-wan says. “Qui-Gon will live on. A part of him will always be there to guide you.”  
“Like a ghost?”  
Obi-Wan smiles.  
“I suppose so.”

Padme’s white gown trails behind her as she slowly makes her way to Anakin’s side. She is beautiful, and Anakin marvels at the fact that this amazing woman will become his wife. He kisses her, and when they part, he swears he sees his mother and Qui-Gon smiling at him.

His actions have consequences. So many are dead and it’s all his fault. But he can save Padme. He will. He must.

Darth Vader takes his first breath. “Where is Padme?' Is she safe? Is she all right?”  
“It seems in your anger... you killed her.” 

The princess of Alderaan is tough and fierce. No matter what he throws at her, she reveals nothing. In a way, Darth Vader finds it admirable. If he and Padme had a daughter, she’d be just as strong.

He is in so much pain, but he takes his helmet off, so that he can look at his son with his own eyes. He sees so much of Padme in him, in the gentleness of his expression as he looks back, eyes wide. 

Luke and Leia, his children, are celebrating, safe at last. And Anakin Skywalker watches.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I'm scared


End file.
